What It Is Like To Live With Boys That Are Gods
by ChinaxJapan101
Summary: I'm Jackie and I was adopted by Yui's parents when I was 8. Living at a shrine was totally new and I had no idea what to do. Luckily, Yui was there to guide me. Lately, she has gotten distant and gloomy. She rarely smiled and sometimes, I would hear her cry at night. One day, as I neared the house, I hear male voices talking to Yui. Wait… what! That can't be good. Who can they be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Kamigami no Asobi and the characters within. All I own is the OC and the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

" Bye Jacki! See you next time we come to visit Japan!" cried Skylar, waving as her car moved out of the shrine's entrance.

" See you next year Sky. Don't forget me!" I said, waving back. I stayed there until the car disappeared and I was enveloped in the familiar silence of home again.

I'm Jacki and I was adopted by Yui's parents when I was 8. They live in the Shinto Shrine in Japan so I had to learn Japanese or else I would be staring at people like an idiot. I'm originally from New York in America, but I have never traveled there ever since I came to Japan. I miss my old state, with all the bright lights and crazy street performers.

Living at a shrine was totally new and I had no idea what to do. My first week was a complete disaster and I rather not recall it. Luckily, Yui was there to guide me. But for some reason, she has gotten distant and gloomy these past months. She rarely smiled and didn't join in activities much.

I would hear her crying at night and feel helpless at the thought that I couldn't comfort her. Whoever did this to her will have their face introduced to my fist.

These thoughts came to me as I climbed the stairs, finally reaching the top. Before going to the house, I paid my respect to the Kamis, even if I didn't really believe in them.

As I neared the house, I could hear voices inside, mostly males and Yui's voice. Wait…... what?! That can't be good.

I ran the rest of the way, threw the door open and a hastily " I'm home," and saw eight boys seated around the living room. The all looked towards me and stared. My first thought: _WTF!_ My second thought: _It's rude to stare people._

Then I spotted Yui between two blonde guys and she looked genuinely happy. I gaped at her before running and gave her a big hug.

"Yui! You're back to normal! I'm so glad. You were worrying me before I left for the trip," I commented, pulling away from the hug.

" Jacki-chan! How was your trip? Did you have fun?" Yui asked.

" It was great to have someone from America. We had a great time skiing," I told her.

Suddenly, a voice to my right asked, " Fairy-san, who's this?"

I whipped towards the voice and put myself between Yui and a guy, taking a defensive stance. He was blonde with green emerald eyes and a way too curious expression on his face.

" Curiosity killed the cat, dude. Now who are you?" I hissed.

" The death of the cat must have been due to my misfortune," a gloomy voice said somewhere in the room. That response caught me off guard.

" What? It's an expression. Who said that?" I asked.

" Jacki-chan….can you...uh.. relax. These are my friends," Yui informed me.

" Oh...well then. Nice to meet you all," I went back to normal and offered a wide smiled.

" Yui-chan, you should have told me that. I could have accidently judo flipped your 'friends' here. Now that would leave a bad impression, wouldn't it," I pouted. Silence.

We both burst out laughing and after a while Yui said, " I'm surprised you didn't yet. You were always overprotective when it came to boys. I should be the one doing that."

" Ah, well. I can play the role of a big sister once in a while, even if I am one year younger than you."

" Anyways," I continued. " Let's start the introductions, shall we? I'm Jacki from New York and an adopted child here. How about you guys?"

 _Awkward silence and chirping crickets._

" Uh..how about I do the intro," Yui suggested.

" So this is Apollon, Balder, Loki, Thor, Hades, Tsukito, Takeru, and Dionysus," she said as she gestured to each one of them. " And this is my sister Jacki," she said.

" Hi," they all replied.

" What's up?" I said.

" The ceiling apparently, from my observation," purple hair, I mean, Tsukito answered.

I stared at him in disbelief before I face palmed myself. Yui chuckled nervously

" I have a question. Why are they named after gods?" I asked. The god-named guys looked at each other uncomfortably.

" Er, Jacki, they are gods….." Yui tried to explain.

I looked at her blankly before demanding, " Details Yui, details."

She told me they were gods that had been summoned into this garden/academy and she had to help them graduate. But then Balder ( a.k.a the guy with unstable mental problems) turned into the god of destruction and tried to destroy the floating island. They defeated him but had to send Yui back because of the damages and the world was breaking apart, leaving her alone and not knowing if they were okay or not.

" So that's why you looked so depressed, Yui," I said. Now I know I should have shaken my head and denied the explanation but for some reason, I actually believed them.

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

" What? I believe you. Yui wouldn't lie to me." I told them. " But I feel like I should punch you in the face for treating Yui like that."

" No need, Jacki! I'm fine now," Yui sweat dropped.

I shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

I turned to Hades and asked, " Can you summoned dead people and shadow travel?" I was thinking about the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

" Yes….how would you know?" Hades answered.

" Books," I pointed to the enormous bookcase in the living room. All of them are mine and most were in English. Which reminds me.

" Yui, you promised to take me to the bookstore today," I pointed out. Suddenly, Balder and Apollon begged her to let them come. I'm beginning to think they have a crush on her.

" You can come to if you want," I told the gods. " Let me get my bag and skateboard and go! I have a book reserved and the earlier the better."

I ran upstairs and grabbed what I needed, coming back down in a flash.

They were all waiting for me outside. Apollon was holding the door for me.

" Come on Ja-ja. You and Yui can show us round," he cried excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and decided to ignore it. " Again, curiosity killed the cat, Apollon," I muttered. But there was something I've been looking forward to doing. I sat on the railing and asked Loki to pushed me a bit since he was the closest one.

" Alright! Here we goooo!" he announces gleefully, pushing me just the right amount of momentum.

It felt so nice and the ride was long since there were so many of those dang stairs. I quickly raced past Yui and the other gods, the latter with surprised faces.

Towards the end, I started slowing down so I hopped down and went down the last few ones.

" What's taking so long slowpokes!" I shouted.

Then I saw a flash of red, two blonde, and dark green, heading down the same way I did.

" Yikes!" I exclaimed before moving out of the way.

It turned out to be Loki, Balder, Apollon, and Hades that were coming down. They all landed without falling except for Balder, who tripped (again) and fell face first.

I raised an eyebrow at them and Apollo chirped, " I begged Uncle Hades and Loki tricked Balder."

" Ok… " I replied uncertainly. We had to wait for the others to come down. I got bored so I got on my skateboard and did some tricks. I didn't even notice the guys observing me until I stopped. I held out my skateboard and asked, " Who wants to try?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Kamigami no Asobi, the characters within, and the song _How to be a Heartbreaker_. It is by Marina and the Diamonds. All I own is the OC and the plot. If you want to listen to the song, here's a link from youtube: ****watch?v=5urehEsJ0uI.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

I held out my skateboard and asked, " Who wants to try?"

" I want to Ja-Ja! Can I? Please," Apollon volunteered. I handed him my skateboard. He tried to balance on it as we all watched.

" Now, I want you to treat my skateboar-" and before I could finish Apollo fell and broke my skateboard.

There was so much tension in the air. Balder, Loki, and Hades looked like they wanted to run away while Apollon looked like he never wanted to exist.

" Apollon," I said in a deadly voice.

"Y-yes, Jacki?" Apollon nervously once he didn't use my nickname. My expression must have been that scary huh. More deadly silence. I took a deep breath and….

" Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

They all gaped at me like I was crazy while I did a happy dance.

" Now I can finally get a new skateboard! Thanks, Apollon!" I hugged him, making him blush, but I didn't notice. Then I saw the rest of the gods and Yui.

" Yui! Now I can get a new skateboard. Today. Right after we go to the bookstore," I told her.

" Wait, how?" Yui asked.

" All thanks to Apollon. He broke it. I don't know how but he did. So now I need a new one."

"But we need the money…." Yui trailed off as I took out my wallet from my backpack.

"No more excuses. The only problem, I have to walk," I sulked.

So we set continued down the road. Two girls surrounded by eight boys. We made quite a sight.

After five minutes of chattering from Apollon and Balder, I got irritated and took out my headphone and iPod. Scrolling through the playlist, I selected _How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds_. Turning the volume until it was almost to the max, I efficiently tuned out their endless questioning without bursting my eardrums.

 _Rule number one is that you gotta have fun_

 _But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_

 _Rule number two, just don't get attached to_

 _Somebody you could lose_

 _So le-let me tell you_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger_

 _A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like the look of danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger_

 _A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do_

 _'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you…_

About halfway through the song, I felt someone poking me on the shoulder. It was Tsukito and he pointed to Balder and said something. I couldn't hear him because the music was playing. I paused the song and took off the headphones. " What?" I asked in what seemed like a perfectly volume tone but was actually close to a scream. The gods winced and I blinked in confusion. When my ears returned to normal, I realized I seemed annoyed and yelled at Tsukito.

"Oops. Sorry guys. I might have blasted the music too loud," I grinned sheepishly. " What did you want Balder?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know what is that device you are using," he asked earnestly. I held up my headphone and iPod. "So this is an iPod and you can listen to music that you downloaded and this is my headphone. If you don't want anyone else to listen, just plug it in and you can hear it through the two..er… head thingies.

"...through the two...er...head thingies," I heard someone repeat after me. It was Tsukito and he was taking notes on everything I just said. He looked up and stared at me like he was expecting more. I stared right back with a look of disbelief and we just stayed right there. Yui looked like she wanted to help but didn't know how, her gaze darted between us.

I grinned and gave him a light punch on the shoulder and declared, " You are gonna be a great friend, Tsukito." The guy just looked at me with a bewildered expression and frowned. I started to panic and asked Takeru, "Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head and explained, " Ani doesn't understand what you just did. You have to explain and he will take notes." I sighed and just continued walking or we would have never reached the bookstore in time, the others followed slightly behind me. Then a flash of inspiration hit me. I wandered to Hades, but within a few feets, he held up his hands and announced, " Don't come near me or I will bring you misfortune." I stared at him and just continued walking. He then backed up quickly, imitating the Moonwalk with the addition of the international Stop hand gesture. That motion was so ridiculously funny that I just had to stop and laugh. I could feel the questioning look on Hades face as continue to giggle madly away.

" Du-dude," I gasped, "that was," choke," the be-best Moonwalk", giggle,

" _EVER_!" I manage to spit out. I finally controlled my laughter and wiped a tear from my eyes. I looked up to see Hades staring at me and trying to comprehend what I just said. The realization dawned on me.

"Oh! You don't know what the Moonwalk is. Moonwalking is a famous dance move by Michael Jackson and it's exactly what you just did." I demonstrated by sliding backward smoothly from heel-to-heel. I turned around and pointed at Hades. " Now all you need is a Michael Jackson hat, some bling, and boom! We have a new pop star," I cried gleefully. I waited for him to say something, but when he continued to remain speechless, I got impatient

"Excuse me. Hello? Mr. King of the Underworld? Dude Who Controls Zombies? The Guy With Cherophobia? Ya there?" I asked waving a hand over his face. He snapped out of his daze and asked, " How are you not affected?"

I frowned and questioned, " Affected by what, Hades? You mean misfortune? Nah, they totally avoid me. I'm gonna be fine. I have my good luck laser gun and I will shoot down any misfortune that comes my way." I pretended to shoot down some. Looking back at Hades, I said, " Come on. We're way behind the others." And with that, I grabbed his arm and practically dragged him along. As soon as we caught up with others(no thanks to Hades's stumbling), I put my headphone in his hands and told him to put it on. He looked at me confused so I had to do it for him. I had a hard time choosing a song since most were English. I looked up and asked, " Do you understand English?"

" None I'm afraid. Zeus only had use understand Japanese because of Yui," Hades explained. I grumbled about how Zeus should have added English because it was one of the most popular languages. I huffed and moodily took the headphone back. " Well, my plan's shot down," I muttered. " Sorry, Jacki. It's all my fault." Hades tried to reassure me. He seemed more comfortable around me and not so jittery. " What was your plan anyways?" he asked, genuinely curious and perhaps a bit concern. I was touched that he actually meant what he said and felt a big grin appear on my face.

" I just wanted you to enjoy some music and relax since you looked so stiff. It was kind of like you expected someone to attack you," I said. He looked embarrassed and surprised that someone actually took notice. I would have expected Apollon to stick with his uncle, but he was too busy bombing Yui with questions after questions. In fact, I think it's high time someone save Yui. Tsukito, Takeru, and Loki were busy admiring the modern day technology; Thor looked bored as always; and Dionysus would stop once in awhile to admire the flowers and plant that were placed next to the sidewalk. Putting my headphone back on and continuing where I left off for the song, I sighed in content. Life is good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Kamigami no Asobi and the characters within. All I own is the OC and the plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _I sighed in content. Life is good..._

We finally reached my all time favorite place, _Chika's Bookstore_ , that had a cozy and safe feeling whenever I came here. The door opened with a nice twinkling sound and I was greeted by the smell of lavender and jasmine. Behind the counter was the owner herself, Mrs. Chika. She was a 48-year-old lady and I call her Aunt Chika since she is almost like a family member to me. I was her very first customer, which took her by surprise because she didn't expect her first guest to be a nine-year-old girl.

"Hello Jacki, Yui. Came for the new book already?" Aunt Chika asked with a laughing tone. Her eyes then fell on the gods and she looked back at me. _Oh, no._ I thought. _She's gonna ask me…_

"Jacki, are you dating one of-" And before she could finish, I groaned, " Aunt Chika, I am not dating them. They are Yui's friends and I consider them as a family. Please don't jump to conclusions so quickly." I had a blush on my face and refused to look at anyone. There were a few curious glances at me, but I ignored it. For some reason, I developed a sudden fascination with the tiled floor. Aunt Chika laugh and shook her head. "Sure Jacki, sure. I wonder why no one asked you out yet. You seem like a perfectly fine young lady." _The perfectly fine young lady_ crossed her arms and said, " Why would anyone fall for me? I'm pretty much your average girl that boys aren't just interested in." I pouted, hoping that she would stop.  
"I think you are great just the way you are. The right one will see that," she told me confidently. "So are they dating Yui then? Eight boys seems like a handful." I was glad that her attention was not directed at me, but I felt bad for Yui. Apollon and Takeru were looking at her, eager faces waiting for her reply. Tsukito and Thor were unfazed by the question, Dionysus was amused, and Loki, Balder, and Hades looked mighty too interested on the bookshelves. I guess my theory of love on Balder was wrong then.

" What?...no…er...I consider them as my friends Mrs. Chika. No-nothing more," Yui stammered. The crestfallen faces of Apollon and Takeru were so funny, I began snickering. It was so obvious that those two likes her, but the latter just had a hard time admitting it. Apollon, however, wasted no time declaring his love. Gods, this was beginning to sound like one of those dramas where the girl caught the attention of two guys but is too dense to notice they had fallen for her. Apparently, Aunt Chika thought so too and winked at me. " If you say so, Yui. But that might change, " she said mischievously. Yui was blushing madly now. Even worse than me.

"Alright Auntie, that's enough. Yui might explode soon." I faked seriousness. "Can I please get that book now?" I asked, steering the topic away from our personal love life. "Of course, dear. Let me get it in the backroom and you can pay for it." Aunt Chika opened a door and left, leaving us with another awkward situation. I took that opportunity to heavily walk to a couch and plop myself down, trying not to replay the conversation. The gods were milling around, except for Loki, Balder, and Hades. They appeared to be confused so, being the nice person I am, I got up and tried to help them.

" Loki, if you want something about pranks, you can look at these." I pulled off several books that contained different ideas, praying I won't regret it later on. " Just put them back once we have to go or you can choose to buy or rent them. If you have questions, ask Aunt Chika." Loki hesitantly took the books and began flipping through the pages. A Cheshire grin appeared not long after and I mentally sighed, knowing I made a huge mistake there. "Thanks, Koneko-chan. Can't wait to use this." His grin still there. I gesture to Hades and Balder to follow me, leaving Loki behind to devise evil plans to ruin our day. I led them through the labyrinth of books before finding what I needed, pulling out a book with maps of constellations and one about the stories behind the stars.

I gave it to Hades and he actually smiled. " _Star Maps_ is about the locations of the stars and constellations and _Myths and Stories Behind the Stars_ is about the history and the reasons why the stars are named after whoever or whatever it is assigned to. This is one of my favorites. I just love the legends and explanations. It's wonderful," I said dreamily. " You guys can read at the study center. Balder, I can…" But it turns out he already found one that caught his interest. I took them back to the study center and surprisingly, Loki and the others were there. I saw my new book on the counter so I brought out my wallet and paid for it, leaving the cash and a $10 tip underneath the register. Aunt Chika must be looking for something in the back. I went to sit in between Hades and Loki, both who were totally engrossed in their books. I guess we'll be staying for a while.

Opening my own book, _A New Darkness by Joseph Delaney_ , I was immediately hooked. In fact, when the others were leaving, I was still there scanning the words like there was no tomorrow. Yui and Balder tried to call my name, but I couldn't hear them. So Takeru, who was starting to get impatient, shook me on the shoulder and said, "Oi! We are leaving. Get your nose out of the pages, bookworm!" That did the trick, but I had no idea what was going on. I jolted back up and stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He quickly backed up and I saw Yui look at me with concern. _Where am I? What's going on? I thought as I tried to process the scene. Oh, right. Bookstore. Reading. Time to go._ I rubbed my eyes and stretched the knots out of my neck, wincing slightly at the pain. I heard Aunt Chika chuckling and flushed in embarrassment, quickly apologizing as I hurried to gather my stuff. Bowing and thanking Aunt Chika, we left the bookstore. I was still in a daze, my heads pretty much in the clouds. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head, seeing that is was Loki, I gave him a questioning look.

"Koneko-chan, are you feeling alright. You look sort of pale," he asked. " Would you like me to carry you. Bridal style perhaps, hmm?" Loki offered mockingly. That tone, I would know it anywhere. The kids who made fun at me in school, that hated me so much that they would talk back at my parents' and brother's funeral when it was time to pay their respect. It also reminded me of someone that I felt was responsible for my family's death but I couldn't remember. I suddenly felt angry and shot back, "Why, I appreciate your concern, Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass, but I can do just fine on my own two feet. If you want to flirt with me, well, it ain't working. How about you go fuck yourself or something and leave me alone." A headache was forming and it only got worse. Holding my head, I gritted my teeth, trying to calm down. Loki looked startled at my colorful use of language. It would have been pretty funny if I wasn't feeling like someone was sticking a knife into my eye and twisting it.

"Jacki, are you alright? Calm down. Keep your mind blank." Yui tried to help. It only made it worse. I see flashes of the accident, the fire, blood, ripped flesh and dead bodies. My family's bodies. I couldn't take it anymore. Pushing ahead, I ran the rest of the way home to the only place that could help. My sanctuary. I didn't hear Yui say, _"I thought she wouldn't have those symptoms, anymore."_

* * *

 _ **Narrator POV:**_

As Jacki stormed off, Yui said sadly, "I thought she wouldn't have those symptoms, anymore."

"Fairy, what do you mean. Has this happen before?" Apollon asked. Loki was still staring in the direction that Jacki went off to. They were all shocked at how she responded to him. Even Thor had an astonished look on his face. Jacki was so polite when they met her. What had set her off so easily was a mystery to them.

"Well…" Yui hesitated before telling them. " When Jacki was six, she was involved in a car accident and was the sole survivor. Her parents and brother were killed and the car had caught on fire, burning the bodies until there was almost nothing to bury. She almost didn't make it but the doctors manage to save her at the last minute and it took her around a year and a half to recover from her injuries. There are many scars and burns on her back and stomach. The rest healed nicely but not those." Yui stopped there, looking tearful. It hurts her that Jacki had experienced this and had no one to help her except for her uncle and best friend.

"Yui, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Balder said gently, even though he and the rest of the gods were curious.

"No, I will. I want you guys, my closest friends, to understand her and her situation," Yui explained. "So when my parents heard about the deaths of their closest friends, they immediately took Jacki in when she was eight and we've been her family ever since. When she first came, she would see and hear things that would trigger her "anger symptoms" and she would repeatedly insist that it wasn't an accident and that someone had planned the whole thing. It slowly got better and in time, she dropped the part where her family's death was not an accident. Music helped her plenty and we even had a secluded area in the back of the shrine that serves as her sanctuary. The only thing I don't get is how Loki triggered her "anger symptoms." She never had acted this way in over a year. Unless there was something she didn't tell us..." Yui frowned. "Let's hurry back so we can check on Jacki. I want to make sure she's ok."

"Alright let's go," Balder said. He was very concern with his new friend. They started walking again, but this time more quickly. Everyone was so caught up in Yui's story that they didn't notice one god had crept away after Yui finished her story long ago to check in on the troubled girl.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

What was going on? I haven't been like this for a long time. How could I have been so careless to lose my composure in front of the gods? I felt bad at what I said to Loki since he didn't deserve it… and since he is a god of fire, he might curse me or something. I shudder. My anger had not completely wear off as I stormed into the shrine, not even acknowledging my step brothers and parents and going straight into my little place. It was a nice quiet area with flowers I planted around the perimeter and in a little square box garden. In the center was a gazebo with an exact replica of the bookcase inside the house and a cozy sofa next to it. Across was from it was a glass table. There were waterproof curtains that I could release if I wanted privacy or if it was raining and soft lights around the inside of the roof.

I curled up on the sofa, feeling much better all by myself. it wasn't long before my eyes started closing as I stifled a yawn. _Maybe I could take a little nap here,_ I thought. I was so sleepy that I didn't hear someone approach the gazebo as I got lost in my dreams.

* * *

 _There was absolute darkness and emptiness. I couldn't see anything as I looked around. Where am I? I thought and suddenly, a red flash of light made me cover my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in my old elementary school. Oh no. I know what this is. It's one of my nightmares. Just like I thought, I saw myself when I was at seven. It was a week after my family's funeral. I turned to my right, seeing a group of the rich kids walking down the hallway._

 _"Look! It's the Attention Idiot. Let's get her!" one of them cried out. I saw the little me try to run, but they caught up anyways. One of the boys shoved me down and I skinned my knee. "You're hurt. Are you gonna cry like a baby now? Wahh. Wahh." Another imitated a crying baby. The girls stood there giggling like an idiot and started cat-calling me._

 _"Look how stupid she is. Can't even defend herself."_

 _"Such a bitch. She deserves every bit of it," another sneered._

 _"That looks fun. Let's join in." They started slapping and kicking me as well. Their laughs echoed in hallways as I saw tears in my past self. I wanted to help, but I found that I was stuck in place and I had no voice. When I couldn't take it anymore, another red light flashed and I was in an unfamiliar alleyway._

 _This time, I could move, but I didn't know where I was. I walked out of the alley and turned to the right, only to be stopped by a horrifying sight. Bodies. A pile of bloodied bodies stacked upon each other. I spotted my old family's body, in the same condition as they were in the flaming car. But the worse part were the new faces. Yui's, her parents, Skylar, her family, Aunt Chika, everyone I knew and was a friend to in Japan. No… this can't be. Forcing myself from the gruesome sight, I notice a throne made out of steel on top of the bodies. And sitting on the throne was a man. I couldn't see his face, only the eyes of a murder and the familiar and unwelcoming sadistic smile._

 _"I see you have come, Jacki. Nice meeting you here. Like my little collection of your dead loved ones," the person crooned. "Would you like to join them. Just come closer. Closer…" And my legs began moving against my will. Stop...Stop... PLEASE..._

* * *

"STOP! NO!" I cried out. I shot up from my sleeping position, tears flowing down my cheeks and dripping from my chin. Without warning, two arms wrapped around and hugged my disheveled self. I sobbed into their chest, trying to get rid of the nightmares that invaded my mind.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything's fine. I'm right here and I'll watch over you," the person said. It was a guy, and of course it was weird to be hugged by a boy, but I was too shaken to think about it. "Kitten, are you alright?" and I knew who it was. Loki was the last person I expected to be here. Not moving from where I was, I asked, "Loki, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with Balder and Thor? Besides, I didn't think you would talk to me after what I said."

"Yui told us about what happened to you. I'm very sorry if I upset you that badly. Not that I cared that much," Loki added quickly, looking away as if to prove a point. I stared and thought, _Did Loki the Trickster apologized to me?_

Still not looking at me, he asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that. Cat got your tongue?" I smiled softly and shook my head. "Thanks, Loki. That means a lot to me. And I want to say I'm sorry that I talked to you so rudely this afternoon. I didn't mean any of what I said. Forgive me." I hung my head, too ashamed to look at him. I heard a chuckle and found Loki smirking at me. Glaring at him, I demanded," What's so funny now, huh?" Loki grinned, replying, " Nothing much, koneko-chan, just go back to sleep." That made me blush so hard and it only made him laugh more. "Why do you want me to sleep here. So you can stare, pervert?"

"I'm no pervert!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Just go to sleep!"

"Fine! I will!" So I flopped down and turned my face towards the sofa. Ignoring his victorious smirk, I closed my eyes, hoping that the nightmares won't return. It didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. I will like to thank BlackNoblesse, PuzzledPeppermint, AndreaRamos2003 and xXLokiXx for reviewing my story. Now lets get to the story. Hope you guys like this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Kamigami no Asobi and the characters within. All I own is the OC and the plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Koneko-chan…" I heard someone calling me. "Wake up Koneko-chan" I turned my face and buried my head into my pillows, trying to ignore that mocking voice. For a moment, there was silence and I was left in wonderful peace. As I fell asleep again, I felt something crawling on my face. Cracking open my eyes, I saw a long centipede staring right at me.

"OH MY F****** GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I panicked and jumped out of bed, shaking the bug out of my face. "GROSS. WHO DID THAT? THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" I continued to shriek. Then I heard a familiar laughter by the door. Slowly turning my head towards that sound, I saw Loki clearly enjoying my hissy fit and bursting with glee at his prank. What he didn't notice was the evil aura gathering around me. "Loki…" I growled out. "You freaking bastard! Get over here so I can kill you!" I ran full speed at him. Eyes widening, he turned out the door and quickly bolted down the hall and down the stairs, with me right behind him. When I finally came around the corner and into the dining area, I found him cowering behind Balder and Thor and using them like a shield. The rest of the gods and Yui looked confused at our standoff.

"Balder!" I heard Loki cried. "She is trying to kill me! Protect me Balder!" Such an idiot, that god of fire. But on the other hand, he sort of sounded like a whiney brat, which completely ticked me off. Like I said, that bastard.

"And who's fault is that Loki? Oh, maybe it's the stupid god of fire that placed a jackass bug on my face!" I quickly tried to ram my way through the two Norse gods and get my hands on Loki's throat and end his miserable life when I felt two pairs of hands holding me back. Throwing a glance behind my shoulder, it was Tsukito, surprisingly, and Apollon, not surprisingly. "Let me go!" I hissed.

I struggle for a bit and I watched how Loki had that smug face and stuck out his tongue. That's it! He's gonna wish he never existed. Twisting my way free, I darted around Balder and Thor and threw a punch right at his face. Of course, he dodged it perfectly, being the godly being he was and avoided every other swing I took.

" Fairy, what do we do?" I heard Apollon ask Yui. I didn't hear a reply, possibly because she was speechless. Again, I tried to make contact with Loki's face with my fist but was stopped short when something gripped my arms and jerking me back. "Let me go Apollon! I need to wiped that look off of his face," I snarled. "Jackie, calm down." The person commanded in a deep voice, and I knew that it sure wasn't Apollon. "Hades?" I asked, partly confused and partly mad. "Well let me go anyways." I felt a hand on my shoulder and he whispered in my ear, "That's not gonna get you anywhere. Just calm down and you can get him later. In fact, I'll help." That was enough to shock me, making me freeze up in surprise. Hades? Going to help me? _This is so not weird_ , I thought sarcastically. I finally ceased my useless attempt to break free of his iron grip, still glaring at Loki.

"Are you feeling better Ja-Ja?" Apollon ask, but for some reason, he looked shocked. His eyes looked at me, then went to Hades, then back to me again. "Yeah...I think I'm ok now." I replied, but he still continue to look at me weirdly. Raising an eyebrow questionably, I asked, " What is it, Apollon?" Shaking his head, he said, " Nothing. I'll tell you later." But he kept on looking at me like I turned into a dragon or something. It was really annoying and uncomfortable.

The grip on my arm tightened and I realized Hades was still holding me. "Hades, you can let go now. I'm not going to kill Loki. Not yet…" I muttered that last part. Quickly, I felt his hand release me and when I turned around, he was already on the far side of the room, avoiding everyone's gaze and looking...embarrassed? What the heck is going on? Shaking my head, I turned back to the rest of the gods and Yui.

"Jackie, do you need some time alone?" A concerned Yui asked. Nodding my head, I quietly padded back up the stairs and into my room. As I brushed past Hades, I sent him a puzzled look but he still did not look at me. Strange.

* * *

After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I felt so much better. As I was blow drying my hair, I wonder what was wrong with Hades. He looked so embarrassed and wouldn't even look at me. Frowning, I tried to untangle my hair as my thoughts went to Apollon. Why was he looking at me and Hades? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend them? Sighing, I switched the hair blower off. I really did not want to dwell on these things anymore.

I decided to go to the park so I wore a T-Shirt that said Keep Calm and Have Fun and some shorts and tied my dark brown hair into a ponytail. Checking my reflection for one last time, I exited my room and walked downstairs, only to be met by, guess who, Apollon and Hades. They abruptly stopped the conversation they were having and turned to look at me, well, Apollon did.

"H-Hey there Ja-Ja. Where you going?" Apollon asked nervously. "Out." Was my only answer as I coldly walked by. "Are you mad, Ja-Ja?" Apollon asked. Without turning, I sarcastically asked, "What do you think, Apollon. Do I seem mad to you? Or maybe you only see me happy and cheerful, huh?" Whirling around, I was met by concerned emerald eyes and one miserable red eye a bit farther back. I couldn't stand it. I give up. Without another word, I turned back and opened the door. "May we come?" Hades asked. I didn't expect him to talk so I stood there, thinking. "Whatever. Just don't bother me." I walked on ahead. Then I paused, almost causing Apollon and Hades to fall on me. What has gotten into me?

"Apollon, Hades?" I whispered. "What is it Ja-Ja?" Apollon curiously asked at the sudden change in my behavior. " I'm so sorry about what I just said. I didn't mean it. It's just, I hate people who seem all nice in front of you but talk shit behind your back. I know you would never be like those group of people, but I couldn't help it. I apologize." Turning around, I bowed at them, hoping they would accept my apology and blinking tears from my eyes. After what felt like hours, I felt a hand on my chin, forcing me to look at a single, piercing red eye. "Jackie, you have nothing to apologize for. But if it makes you feel better, we accept." Hades told me. His eye softening, he took my hand and gently gave a comforting squeeze. I sputtered, blushing fiercely. "T-Thanks, Hades. I appreciate that you understand." And with that, we headed down the stairs, with my hand still in Hades.

* * *

"Jacki-chan! Jaaackie-chan!" I heard someone calling me. All of us turned to see a girl around my height with pink hair and golden eyes. It was Yumi, one of my few friends from school. She is very hyper and great to be around with when I get depressed.

There was an amused glint in her eyes as she came closer, which reminded me a lot of Loki. "Are you dating him?" Was the very first question that popped out of her mouth when she saw me holding Hades's hand. Did I also mention she tried to ship me with almost every good looking boy she ever saw?

Yanking our hands away at the same time, we both blushed and looked away. "No, Yumi! H-he's just a friend. This is Hades and Apollon. Guys, this is Yumi." Right away, Apollon took Yumi's hand and kissed it, making her blush like a tomato. Holding the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes, I said, "Apollon, that is not how we introduce ourselves. You're gonna make her nose bleed."

"Eh? I'm so sorry, Princess. I forgot," Apollon apologized. Shaking my head, I asked Yumi if she wanted to come with us to the park. She agreed, but later whispered, "To keep an eye on you and your date." She winked at me. I blushed again, but didn't say anything, knowing there is nothing I can say to change her mind. But when we arrived at the park, we saw dark storm clouds hovering above Japan.

"Why's it so dark. It was sunny just a-" Yumi asked but then stopped when it started to rain. "This is all my fault. I caused misfortune." I heard a gloomy voice said, and I knew it was Hades. Still shielding my face from the rain, I turned to Hades. "Stop blaming yourself. It could have been a coincidence. Don't jump to conclusions." And at the last word I saw a flash of lightning struck the trees in front of us and a loud, angry roar of thunder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I want to thank you all for your reviews, follows and likes. Now, lets get to the story. Remember to Review. C u next time!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Kamigami no Asobi and the characters within. All I own is the OC and the plot.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

I love trees. I really do. It's amazing how they start out from something as tiny as a seed and grow to be bigger than us. Now you might think I'm crazy for bringing this up because right now, I'm cursing every single tree in the won't believe how fast fire spreads from each branch and onto the next one. Like what the actual heck! Glancing at Yumi, I saw her terrified face and I knew we had to get out of here.

"Apollon! Hades! We have to go! This fire will get even more dangerous if another lightning bolt hits here." I shouted above the roaring flame and howling winds. We retreated to the entrance of the park, with other people flooding out as well when I heard someone calling for help right in the center of the park. Cursing, I turned to the gods and Yumi. "Apollon, I want you to stay here wit Yumi-chan and make sure she gets home safely. Hades and I will try to get the rest out. Okay?" But I already leaped back in the fire before anyone could protest, leaving Apollon and Hades no choice but to follow. 5 seconds later, I thought to myself _I must be either the dumbest person in the whole wide universe or the bravest. Probably the first one._ I stumble and zigged zagged around the burning areas while I kept thinking back to the crash when I was small. There was so much fire and smoke just like now.

I can't leave them behind. I can't let them experience what I had, the pain and grief and hopelessness, not knowing if you will be saved or burn to death. With my mind so occupied, I didn't notice a branch ahead that was about to fall until it was too late. I tried to move but my body wasn't listening to me, the branch coming closer… closer…

"JACKIE!" I heard Hades yelled out, shock and horror laced in his voice as I brace myself for the dreaded impact of the falling branch. At the last minute, there was a flash of blue and I was yanked away, the branch smashed into the ground and splinters flew everywhere. I felt so weak at that moment. I would have collapsed if Hades was holding me in a hugging position, his arm wrapped around me tightly and sturdy. He slowly let go and I realized he was wearing a completely different clothes. He had a black toga on, held by a single jewel; his hair was way longer and parted to reveal one gold eye and one red eye, both showing concern and relief. _This must be his god form_ I thought.

"Jackie, are you hurt? Did you get burned? This is all my fault. I should have stayed away from you," he said despondently. I shook my head from the haze, only to find myself unable to breath in the smoke. The fire had gotten worse and worse and the voice we heard was silent. I looked back at Hades, asking,

"Are they-" I choked out

"They're dead, Jacki. It's too late." Hades replied flatly. I shook at the coldness from his voice. It didn't even sound like he cared. "We have to get out of here. You aren't going to last long." And at the same time, I started coughing from the lack of oxygen. I started getting dizzy and would have fell if Hades hadn't caught me.

"Stay awake, Jackie! Don't breathe too much. Just...just hold on," Hades panicked, picking me up bridal style. I was tired and I struggled to breathe. All I was seeing was red, orange, and yellow walls above me passing by in a blur as Hades quickly avoided burning objects in our way. Turning my head so I could see where we were going, I saw an opening that led outside the park. Hades quickly turned into his human attire and ran the rest of the way.

Bursting through into the fresh air, I gasped in the much-needed oxygen, and we weren't a moment too soon. The opening quickly was overwhelmed by the fire.

But it was so loud. I could hear sirens and people shouting.

"Look! There's someone over there!. Get some paramedics to them and check on their conditions. Immediately, strangers took me from Hades and placed me on the stretcher and an oxygen mask on my face. I could hear in the background Hades assuring them he was fine and to focus on me. Suddenly, I heard Yui yelling my name, followed by my adopted parents and the other gods. Turning my head, I saw their terrified look when they couldn't find me. Yui and her parents frantically looked around until Apollon shouted, "Fairy-san, she's right there!"

Pushing through the crowd and gathering around me, Yui burst into tears and started sputtering. Mom looked like she wanted to faint and Dad tried to support her, but even he looked worried beyond imagined. I wanted to tell them I was okay, but my voice wouldn't work. The other gods tried to comfort my family while Apollon and Balder were trying to comfort me.

"Jackie, your arm and legs!" Yui cried out. _What about my arm and legs_ I thought. I tried to move them, only causing me to groan in pain. So I did get burned. I felt my eyes closing and the noise around me turned to static. The darkness closed in around me as I felt the stretcher moving.

* * *

 _Beep...Beep...Beep_

I turned my head, trying to tune out my alarm.

 _Beep… Beep...Beep_

Wait...that doesn't sound like my alarm. I groggily opened up my eyes, only to find myself in a hospital room with machines and tube wired near me on the left side. Looking at the right, I saw my parents and Yui sleeping on the couch. The gods were nowhere to be seen. I blinked up at the ceiling, feeling another headache coming up. Then it hit me.

 _It was just like the last time._

 _I couldn't save them. I couldn't do anything in the fire._

Tears started making my vision blurry, and I began sobbing. That instantly woke up my parents and Yui and brought them rushing by side. I was also vaguely aware that the gods also rushed in, but my thoughts were solely on the car accident and the fire in the park.

 _I was useless. I couldn't do anything. I'm useless. Mom, Dad, Brother. Forgive me._

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Thank you so much for staying with me. I'm sorry for making you guys worried about me."

It had been a boring two-week stay in the hospital when I wasn't allowed to move around. It was cool that the god, Yui, and my parents visit, often bringing me books and my phone to keep me busy. I mostly rested and waited for my burns to heal enough that the doctors allowed me to go home.

"It's nothing Ja-Ja. We are all like family and we care for each other. You are like our sister and we will protect you!" Apollon announced with great emphasis. I chuckled at his optimistic behavior, but there was only so much humor in there. One god was missing from the visit and now at my release from the hospital. I was hoping he would come so I could thank him, but Apollon told me Hades had to go back to the Underworld to check on the dead. Ever since the storm and fire, there had been other natural disasters happening around the world. Just two days after the storm here, there was a tsunami off the coast of Italy; an earthquake in China just this past weekend; and a hurricane currently in my home country, America. There was also a lot of deaths being reported at each natural disaster, the number growing each time. And I certainly don't want anyone to die in America, but I know that might not be possible.

Sighing, I slid into the car and we drove home. I tried to keep up with the chatters happening with the gods, but it was hard, knowing my home was going to be hit with a storm. More importantly, I was worried about Skylar and her parents. The phone connections had been cut off because of the storm, so no one could call into or out of America. I was so gut wrenching not knowing if Skylar was okay right now.

Noticing my miserable mood, Loki, who was sitting next to me, whispered," Koneko-chan, please cheer up. You are ruining the happy aura A-Fool-On is trying to put up. Besides, I don't like to see my kitties unhappy, you know." And he winked at me, leaving me speechless and quiet for the entire ride.

And here's my next challenge. Climbing up the stairs to the top of the temple. Cursing under my breath, I painfully climb each step one-by-one with my legs still containing burns. I was at my twentieth and panting before someone scooped me up and carried me, making clucking a sound with their tongue. "I thought you would be smarter than that Koneko-chan. You are not in a good condition but yet you still hurt yourself. Humans are so strange."

"Shut up Loki. Stop insulting humans for god damn sake. If I wanted to walk, then I will walk." I scowled at him. "But thanks for carrying me," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Loki grinned, which made me scowled deeper.

"Nothing! Shut up!"

When we reached the top, Loki gently set me down and I gazed at the temple. Home sweet home, I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I want to thank you all for your reviews, follows and likes. Now, lets get to the story. Remember to Review at the end, thx.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Kamigami no Asobi and the characters within. If I did own Kamigami no Asobi, I will die and go to anime heaven.** **Sadly, All I own is the OC and the plot, but that's already good enough for me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _"I was thinking thinking about you, thinking about me. Thinking about us, what we're gonna be. Open my eyes, it was only just a dream~"_ And I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I always loved waking up to that song, "Just A Dream" by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui, but not today. It was only yesterday that I got out of the hospital and I didn't feel like waking up Yawning, I tried to fall back asleep, but I found that to be quite difficult. Oh, wells. It's 7:00 so I should wake up anyways. But my god, what is that smell. Sitting straight up, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted into my nose. Holy cow, I need that in my mouth or I might turn into the Female Titan and start destroying the kitchen. Just kidding.

Kicking of the covers and running to the bathroom, I got ready for the day in record time, running down the stairs and screaming on the top of my lungs: "GIVE ME FOOD OR I WILL KILL YOU!" That certainly gave the gods and Yui quite the scare, considering Apollon and Takeru dropped their plate without the food, thank goodness. It would have been a waste if they did.

"Jackie, try not to do that, please. I don't want any more plates to drop," Yui sweatdropped. "And good morning, Jackie. How did you sleep.?"

"Sorry, Yui. and good morning to y'all. My night was fine and I hoped yours was too. But it's just that the food smelled so goooood and wtf?! Tsukito's making breakfast? Dude, can you be my private chef or something. I'll pay you 5 bucks an hour and that's the highest I'll go. I need to save my allowance for college." I finished ranting and finally noticed Tsukito's clueless expression.

He looked at Takeru for help, but he could only shrug his shoulders helplessly. He looked back at me and I gave him a cheeky/I'm sorry grin and noticed a god that had been missing for the past two weeks sitting slightly apart from the others.

Hades knew I was there yet he didn't acknowledge me, which I thought was a bit concerning since he didn't do anything wrong. But that was not all. He looked way more stressed out; his visible red eye was darker than usual and showed another side, a shadowed one that he was trying to prevent from occurring. His posture was tense, more than so, and I knew how rough it must have been in the Underworld. That was enough to wipe the smile off my face.

Almost as if he knew I was watching him(I know, I made her sounded like a stalker but bear with me XD), he glanced at me, frowning but with a hint of gladness that brought a smile to my face. Cheerfully, I asked, "How are you doing Hades? Anything new happening in your wonderfully long godly life? Court? Taxes? Annoying people that are trying to sue you? Exciting gossips? If I am being offending, feel free to criticize. I'm not fully awake until I get my breakfast." as I seated myself between him and Dionysus. Both looked at me as if I had lost my mind and exchanged questioning looks, with me in the middle of it.

Of course, being who I am and exasperated at their questioning and thinking it was safe since they won't know what I will be saying, I spoke in English, "God damn it! What is it with gods and looking at you like you caught rabid diseases? You would have thought they are wiser since they lived longer than you but noooooo. They are still are stuck in the what, 5th century? and don't even know modern technology. But at least they have a sense of fashion and won't wear those strange clothes that make them look like penguins and funky Elvis Presley hairstyle and saying, 'Thank you, thank you very much.'"

I was on a roll. It has been a while since I have spoken in English so this was a perfect excuse to use it without offending anyone. Plus, I still didn't get my breakfast since Tsukito was staring at me and not making anything. Words continued to spew out of my mouth at top speed now.

"On the other hand, I do wish you understand English. There are so many amazing songs I could share with you already but nope! Zeus the oh so mighty powerful King of the Heavens just got too lazy to zap you guys with his magic fingers so he made you understand only Japanese and your home language. Sheesh. He ain't no better than he is from the Percy Jackson books. He is waaay too proud to admit his mistakes so what does he do? He blames it on others just so he can be great!" I huffed out, clearly annoyed by Zeus. I'm not kidding, though. But the looks on their face was priceless. Thor and Tsukito's mouths were slightly open and their eyebrows shot way up in shock. Quite opposite to their reaction Takeru and Loki were grinning smugly and looked at me as if they saw a whole new side of me. Dionysus had a greatly amused look on his face and Balder, Apollon, Yui, and Hades were...umm...how would you describe the look on their face? Oh yes, terrified. They kept looking at the sky as if they expected Zeus himself to appear.

Hold the phone...that was not supposed to be their reaction. They looked as if they understood what I said...oh crap! I facepalmed myself and cursing myself and my big fat mouth.

Nervously, I asked them still in English, "Did you guys understand what I just said?" They nodded. "Did I sound like I insulted Zeus and how he rules? Nods more slowly. "Shit! I'm so screwed aren't I? But too bad! I don't care, I LOVE IT! Ahahahaha." I laughed out. Again, they seemed confused at my actions. (Jacki: "Sorry, I guess I do seem crazy, but deal with it suckers! Now you get to see my energetic side.") Randomly, I burst into songs. " KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"; "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"; "I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN, SHAME ON ME NOW"; " I'M AN ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN. FIGHTING TILL WAR'S WON! I DON'T CARE IF HEAVENS WON'T TAKE ME BAAACK. I'LL THROW AWAY MY FATE BABE, JUST TO KEEP YOU SAFE. DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE EVERYTHING I HAVE~" and I stopped. The gods had a strange look on their face and I didn't know what they were thinking until-

"Ja-Ja, I never knew you could sing so well!" Apollon exclaimed. I blushed at his compliment but retorted back, " Well, you never heard me sing so you wouldn't know, Apollon." Loki, the ever so helpful god just had to butt in and say, " You should sing more, Koneko-chan. Maybe I should steal you away from the others and keep you to myself." causing Apollon to complain and Hades glaring at Loki while Balder was...well also complaining. Takeru had his mouth open, which made him look comical and Tsukito kept on staring at which made me super uncomfortable so I just stared at him back. My eye was starting to twitch and water and not long after I was blinking furiously while Tsukito continued to stare at me...awkward much?

At the corner of my eye, I saw Hades silently slipping away and outside so I followed. I know Yui and the Creepy Moon God saw me leave, but I didn't care. What I didn't expect was to see Hades in his god form and a portal to...a dark Underworld. I gasped at a scream that came from the portal and Hades turned to find me fascinated with the world of dead and instantly blocked my view.

"You shouldn't be here, Jackie. The Underworld can make the living drawn to the dead and the opposite around. Jackie?"

I was drifting closer to the portal and Hades. I could feel the serenity coming from it and I wanted to go in. Go and take a nap there and forget all my troubles. I was filled with these longing until a Hades took my arm and pulled me back gently. Blinking the sleepy haze of the Underworld, I looked up to his concerned face and turned away, not wanting stare at his piercing eye. I knew that the pull to the Underworld was strong and I would have been in there already.

"Jackie, have you been...troubled lately?" Hades asked slowly. "You felt it way sooner than you should have, and that only happens when that person-" he hesitated. "-wants to give up their life." I looked away at his last sentence, too scared to see how he would react as my silence gave him the answer. The tension grew and the area around us darken until it looked like it was almost nighttime.

"Jackie, no! You can't be thinking about...about that. Humans have unbelievable short life span and you can't waste it just like that!" Hades raised his voice, clearly upset but and sparking an anger in me.

"So what if I want to waste it! You can't just tell me how to live my life. Gods are always like this, no matter what. They don't understand how humans feel at times like this, so helpless unlike you! All you need to do is snap your fingers and everything will work the way you want it to be!" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt wet tears dropping down my chin. Hades looked taken back and was speechless.

I needed to stop crying. I've got to be stronger than this, but the dam has been broken.

"Maybe I can see my brother and parents again," I whispered my secret out and I knew I shouldn't have said that as I watched Hades eyes widen in horror. A thin veil of smoke from the portal wrapped around me and there was a twinge of pain in my chest as I suddenly couldn't move and felt myself being pulled into the portal. He lunged forward in a vain attempt to prevent me from falling into the Underworld, but it was too late.

I fell into the cold air with Hades right behind me and the farther I was in, the more sleepy I got. I started to hear whispering and I knew they were from the dead reaching out towards a living being and my eyes fluttered close. _No, Jackie. Wake up,_ my subconscious told me.

Struggling to keep my eyes open, I manage to make out Hades voice yelling at me to grasp his outreached hand. I stretched out my hand, failing to catch on. Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I saw the black sand coming closer and I started panicking. Reaching out one last time, I manage to get a grip and Hades pulled me close. At the last moment, he slowed our fall as I trembled. I felt my feet touching the sand and I knew we weren't in the land of the living.

The air around us was cold and harsh, making it hard to breathe, like in the fire but instead of burning my lungs, freezing air entered and made me shiver. It was dark and empty, not quite in the sense of it not filled up, just in the way that had no living life sources.

"Hey, Hades?" I asked quietly. "Is it possible to visit my parents and brother?"

"You may not," came the reply.

"Aww. Please. Pretty please with strawberries on top? And sprinkles?"

"Strawberries...?" Really? He is considering the strawberries but not the sprinkles? What the heck.

"You know, this is actually a cool place to live. If I died, I would go to the Greek Underworld and visit you in your palace. Wait...this is your home, right? Can I see your palace?" I asked. I guess he expected me to have a different reaction to the Underworld since he was in the state of shock. Imagine meeting Miley Cyrus twerking on a wrecking ball on the moon and it was projected on the New York Jumbo Screen.

Now you know why I ended up rolling on the ground tickled pink.

In an instant, I sprang up and shouted, " I LOVE NEW YORK!"

Hades now was positively sure I had lost my mind.

Grinning at him I said, "I know that look, but I have not lost my mind. This is how I cope with stressful situation. Either that or break something."

"If that is normal for you then I guess it's fine. But I must check on the dead now and I cannot let you follow. But-" he frowned. "But aren't you scared about this place?" he gestured to the bleak background. "Yet you act happy and optimistic, even in the most unpleasant place… did you lose your mind during the fall?"

Now it was my turn to look shocked. He just made a joke! Hades just made a joke and a good one! Maybe the fall did something to _his_ head, not mine. And the worst part? He didn't even realize he said something funny. What a shame.

"I made a joke that's funny? How is it?" Hades puzzled. _Wtf?! Did he just read my mind?_

"Yes, I did." _How?_ I thought.

"You are standing in the Underworld which is connected to my thoughts, which is how I understand what the spirits want," Hades replied.

 _Well gosh darn it that's creepy_ , I unintentionally thought. Hades face fell, but I wasn't finished.

 _It's creepy but AWESOME! IT'S LIKE HAVING TWIN TELEPATHY! I wish the other god and Yui was here so I can hear each of their thoughts and blackmail them. But I can totally guess what Balder is thinking. 'Hey Yui-OOPS! I fell and landed on top of you. Kiss and marry me?_ I grinned.

Hades chuckled and it was amazing. It lighted the whole place. Yeah, I know call me cheesy but when you are underground and in a giant upside down dome that has dead people's soul, a simple laughed lightens up the Underworld.

"Alrighty, let's get out of here. I really would like to stay, but Yui's gonna worry and Loki might think we are doing...stuff." Yup. Something is clearly wrong with me. Hades blushed and I smirked before saying, " Open Sesame!"

 _Nothing_

"Er...Abracazam!"

 _Silence_

"Really? How do you make the portal thingy?" I grumbled. Hades raised his eyebrow and snapped his finger and a portal just appeared out of thin air and I could see the temple right on the other side. Sheesh, it's bright.

Hades turned back to his human form and smugly crossed his arms. Wow, and I thought Loki and Takeru only did that. Sticking out my tongue, I jumped to the land of the living.

When we crossed, Hades snapped his fingers again and the portal disappeared, which annoyed me a lot. Looking around, I didn't see the rest of the gods or Yui so at the top of my lungs I hollered, "YUUUUUUUUI! WE'RE HOOOOOOME!

* * *

 **Thx for reading my story. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them, u can PM me or send it on review. Thx again for all your support, c u next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I want to thank you all for your reviews, follows and likes. Also, I want to thank one of my friend for helping me and BlackNoblesse for giving me an idea to write this chapter. Now, lets get to the story. Remember to Review at the end, thx.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the anime Kamigami no Asobi and the characters within. If I did own Kamigami no Asobi, I will die and go to anime heaven.** **Sadly, All I own is the OC and the plot, but that's already good enough for me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Where's everyone?" I asked. When no one came out, we decided to look around the temple. No one was at the house, not even my parents. Just what the hell is going on? And for some reason, Hades had a very suspicious looking guilty face. I wonder...

"Hades do you know what's going on?" I questioned nonchalantly. In the corner of my eye, I saw him jump at my question.

"No…"

That liar. "Hades…"

"Well, maybe?" It sounded like a question, just great.

"Then wouldn't it be helpful if you SPEAK UP!" I jumped the gun. Couldn't help it ya know? I needed to know where Yui and my parents are so they don't freak out and do something stupid. Haha, now I'm starting to sound like a parent. That's sad.

"Sorry Jacki," Hades took a deep breath before starting. "You see, time passes slower in the Underworld since it's a different place altogether, making what seems like 10 minutes in there actually… " he trailed off.

"How long Hades?" I demanded. The suspense is killing me. I am so tempted to say: Screw this! but the fact that I was in there too long prevented me doing so.

"Er...about two and a half weeks."

"TWO AND A F******* HALF WEEKS!? WHAT THE HELL!" This isn't good. I kicked a tree instinctively nearby which was really stupid and ended up hurting my toes instead. "Ouchouchouchouchouchfuckouch!" I hopped up and down while holding my poor foot. Hades shook his head in disbelief and exasperation like he can't believe he found someone as idiotic as me.

Well, sorr-ie! It's not like I enjoy kicking trees and getting hurt in my free time.

"Alright, Let's go inside and call Yui. Plus I need to eat some darn breakfast. I'm starving!"

After 30 minutes of Yui making sure I was ok, me rolling my eyes, Loki perverted thinking, and my mouth spitting out strings of curses at him and telling him to shut his trap, I finally got to sit down and eat breakfast. Unfortunately. I couldn't get Tsukito's cooking so I had to settle with cereal that Hades got ready for me while I was on the phone. Things got awkward real fast so I reached for the remote control and turned on the TV, surfing the channels until I got super bored and turned the TV off. The only thing I got was today was the date and it was two and a half weeks later.

Taking my now empty bowl to the sink, I couldn't help but hum a little to fill in the empty silence. But something felt off. It was a weird feeling that everything wasn't what it seems. I tried to forget it, but it's still there. When I walked backed to the living room, I could see Hades was very tense. His shoulders were slightly hunched and he seemed focused on… on what? Frowning, I lightly tapped his shoulder and he jerked up a bit in surprise. At the exact same time, I felt slightly disoriented and the room didn't look quite as solid like it was suppose to be. It happened so fast that for a minute, I thought I imagined the whole thing but it happened again and I knew it was real.

"Hades did you feel that?" I asked, sitting next to him. He quickly shook his head.

"Don't. . . worry about it," he said with a clear strain. Something was up and my uneasiness only grew worse.

I shook him violently. "Hades! What's wrong with you?!" Hades looked up at me, his concentration clearly broken.

The room started to crumble away, slowly giving way to. I glanced over at Hades, who was staring at me in dread.

"Hades! What the hell just happened? Where are we?"

"I'm so sorry Jackie. I thought maybe… that…" he struggled to form the words he wanted to voice as the floor crumbled, giving me a clear view of the murky water below. We were on a small cliff that was around 10 yards high. What is this place?

"Where am I? Where did you take me Hades!" I whipped around to face him.

Hades suddenly had an interest with the ground. He opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but quickly closed it.

I was getting frustrated with his lack of speech. "HADES!" I screamed. "Tell me right now where we are!"

"I sent us to the River Lethe. I was thinking I could-

"-you could erase my memory," I finished for him, shock taking over me and I couldn't believe it. Hades wouldn't actually do that would he?

"Why?" I whispered.

"It's the law, Jackie. Any living being must have their memory erased about how they got here. Please understand." he begged me, but I was too overwhelmed. I knew the other reason why he wanted to erase my memory. "You didn't want me to see my parents did you? Dunking me in the River Lethe was the easiest way to solve your problem." Seeing Hades guilty expression, I laughed bitterly. "Of course it was." My expression hardened into a cold mask as I ran past Hades and ran as far away as I could from that stupid river.

"Jackie! You can't go out there—" Hades yelled after me. But he was too late. The cliff started to crack beneath my feet. The ground gave way, I flailed my arms, desperately looking for purchase on the sharp edges of the crumbling cliff. I saw Hades reaching out towards me though his efforts were futile. I crashed down into the water. Everything turned black.

But, it wasn't a complete darkness. I felt the pull, the pull of memories that clung to me, that refused to be forgotten. My parents, who were always so loving to me, who gave me everything. My brother, who never let me sulk on my own, who would be my wall to lean on. I would have given my life for any of them, but that's not how life works. Life just wants to screw you over as much as possible, until you're left with absolutely nothing. I want to forget. I WANT TO FORGET. JUST LET ME FORGET WHAT HAPPENED.

I can't do it. I can't forget, Although I knew what had happened was tragic, I wouldn't ever forget everything they had done for me. Something was wrapped around me, someone. Hades. He spoke, "I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you. Everything that has happened has made you the person you are today. Please don't change that. . ."

All the words I wanted to say were trapped inside me. I began drifting off into nothingness, but I held on to the sensation of someone holding me close, someone who cared for me.

"Jackie! Wake up! Please, please wake up."

Hades? Is that you? I struggled to open my eyes. He was kneeling right by my side, looking at my face with worry and concern.

"JACKIE! Are you okay?" Relief filled his face. He held me in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Seeing Hades made feel like everything was ordinary. Like everything was right with the world. Then it came crashing back to me. Hades taking me to the river, the cliff crumbling. I remembered my parents, my dear brother, who would be forever lost to me. I remembered how my parents used to come to all my school assemblies, how my brother would do everything he could to embarrass me. How they all comforted me when I scored low on a quiz, how they all listened to me babble about my problems. I would never have that again. Then I felt anger, a burning rage. Hades had kept my family from me. A chance to meet them again, even if for a short while.

I shoved Hades away. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THEM FROM ME?! You don't understand how hard it has been for me!" I felt tears, but I didn't care. "What right do you have to deny me, my family!?"

As I ran off, I realize Hades had taken us back to the real world but I was not familiar with this part of Japan. I saw tombstones and offering around me. We were at a cemetery, but I wanted out. I didn't care where I was going. Any place would do, as long as I was away from Hades. I settled down in a little park that I didn't recognize. The park was crowded with people, having picnics, throwing frisbees, playing tag. I spotted a family, two parents, a girl, and a boy. Everything that I could never get back. I started tearing up again, so I curled up into a ball and hid my face.

"Koneko-chan? Why are you here?" Loki.

Great. "Oh, hey Loki," I said without looking up. "I just happened to stumble upon this place."

"So. . . are you going to look at me or are your knees really that interesting?"

I peeked out of my little safe place, but that's all it took for Loki to notice something had happened. "Were you crying? Did something happened?" he said.

I tried to sound as nonchalant and emotionless as possible. "Oh, it's nothing."

"If it made you this emotional, then it definitely is SOMETHING."

I snapped. "I said it was nothing!"

He looked taken aback, and I immediately regretted what I had said. Suddenly, he was hugging me.

"You can tell me," he softly whispered.

That's all it took to break the dam. I sobbed on his shoulder as he held me tighter. It felt so good to be able to lean on him. His hug was comforting, and I never wanted to let go.

"It is something, I'm sorry."

It took me a while to calm down, but I manage to tell Loki what happened while we were gone, starting from when we fell into the Underworld to Hades betrayal and finally how I got here. When I was done, Loki looked shocked and angry at the same time. After a few moments of silence, he pulled me up and gave me another comforting hug that I needed desperately.

"Hades shouldn't have hurt you like that. Including family member and friends is the worst kind of betrayal. I mean, I wouldn't want to forget about Balder & Thor. They are the only ones I had when I was young and I guess I can include you as well."

I blushed at his statement but also happy that Loki considered me to be part of his group. Breaking the hug, I gently pulled him towards the entrance of the park.

"Loki, can you lead us home? I don't know where we are right now. Looks nice, though."

"Sure koneko-chan. It's not too far away from the temple." Loki replied.

We were silent as we walked on and I began to see the town again. I let go of Loki's arm and he smirked at me. In return, I scowled at him but not as fierce as usual. Looking straight ahead, I asked him how long were we gone.

"Five days. Apollon told us what happened so we waited for you guys. I got bored today and decided to see if there is anyone to prank when I stumbled across you. Yui is still worried though so you might want to call her." he said as he handed me his phone. Nervously, I made the call and explained what happened during the five days. Yui was horrified and repeatedly ask if Hades hurt me and she sounded pretty mad at him. I had to reassure her that I'm fine and I still remember everything and that I was heading home with Loki. We finally hung up and I handed the phone back to Loki, thanking him before settling back to our usual silence.

"You sure you're okay, Jackie? It must be hard right now."

I shook my head. "I'm okay. It still hurts but not as much as before. I just want to go home and chill. Too much stress on me isn't good," I joked.

"So does that mean I can still prank you?" Loki teased.

I pretended to look hurt. "Wow, Loki. I just came out of the Underworld and you want to make my life miserable already? You really are cruel."

He laughed, making me giggle slightly and giving him a small punch on the shoulder.

*Timeskip*

The first thing I got when I opened the door was Yui tackling and giving me a gigantic hug.

"Jackie! Don't ever do that again!" Yui cried out while squeezing the breath out of me.

"Yui… gasp…need… air."

"Sorry Jackie!" she quickly released me from her bear hug. She quickly ushered us inside where the other gods were waiting in the living room. They all glanced up as we entered and some smiled at me and Loki.

"Ja-Ja! Are you alright? Yui told us you're ok, but I want to make sure you're fine." and he began to inspect me for any damages while I face palmed myself. Gosh, I really wish he would stop. The others chuckled at Apollon's "motherly" behavior.

"A-Fool-On, stop bothering her." Loki flicked Apollon's head, effectively making him move away from me.

"Now now Loki, no need to be so mean," Balder joked.

Suddenly, the room started glowing brightly in the center until we had covered our eyes. When we opened them, guess who was there. Let me give you a hint.

Deep voice: You will do what I say or you will never leave the garden!

Ring a bell? Good cause the King of the Heavens decided to grace us with his presence. Zeus gazed around the room until he saw me and spoke in an authorized voice.

"Kusanagi Jackie. You have your memories I see, even though you were in the River Lethe. Apparently my brother has failed to follow the law. And as always I have to clean up his mess."

I gawked at him. "You issued the laws? How could you and having Hades take all the blame? My respect for you dwindle down to almost nothing, bastard."

"It is unnecessary information and I am the King after all." Zeus waved it aside. "But that's not what I'm here for. You cannot and are not allowed to remember what has happened down in Hades' domain."

"You heartless bastard! How can you!" My head was spinning from fear and shame. I blamed Hades for something he could not control, and now Zeus will finish what Hades started. I won't have time to apologize to him and I won't remember any of it.

"I am the ruler and it's the ancient law," Zeus stated firmly. He pointed his staff at me and chains wrapped around me tight, leaving me no room to struggle.

"Zeus! Please don't do this to Jackie," Yui begged him, helplessness written in her face and I knew she couldn't help me.

"This is not the way to treat humans!" Loki shouted in anger.

BAM!

The door snapped open and a person stepped through. Hades.

"Zeus, I demand that you stop right now." Hades was staring Zeus down as if mentally preparing himself to fight.

"What will you do if I won't?" Zeus sneered, meeting Hades eye to eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai there. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated so long. I had a massive writer's block and didn't know how to continue. Again I deeply apologize. Please enjoy this chapter (even if it is kind of short) and I don't intend to end my story anytime soon. Feel free to review and send me any suggestions u have in mind. Bai!**

* * *

There was a dangerous aura around the two brothers as they stared each other down over my head. I glanced at each of them nervously, hoping nothing explodes. Hades had changed back into human attire and looked a lot less intimidating than Zeus.

"Well brother? No other words?" Zeus smirked in triumph before turning serious. "I say it's about time you learn your place and not talk back to the one in charge here. So let's get this mess to clean up." And he turned his attention back to me. Snapping his finger, a portal appeared and a very familiar place was on the other side.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" I yelled while vainly trying to get myself out of the chains. Yui and the gods were just standing there with desperate faces. Why weren't the others helping me?

"Ah, I froze them so they wouldn't interfere with my plans," Zeus answered firmly. "I do regret this Jackie but it's the rule."

"Hades, please help me!" I cried out. He didn't move, only answering my plea with a sad expression.

"Brother, you know you cannot do anything so please cooperate. She won't remember about you anyways."

"Your arrogantness never seem to amaze me, Zeus," Hades seethed in anger but unwillingly obliged. I closed and opened my eyes, trying to stop the tears, knowing there was no chance now. I could feel Hades helping me to the portal and murmuring apologies that I was deaf to. I'm not even going to know about it once this is over.

Once we were through the portal, we were back in the Underworld. Instead of the cliff, we were right by the river. My voice caught in my throat as I tilted my head up and noticed a piece of the cliff was missing where I fell. Everything was like before; dark fog and coldness that made my spine tingle, the heavy sadness that carried around us and the abundance of despair that you would find in funerals. Exactly how I'm feeling at that moment.

Zeus pounded his staff on the lifeless ground and I was free from the chains, but I was still trapped in the Underworld. Hades stood behind him in utter defeat and silence. Part of me was glad he didn't try to help because I knew any attempt would have useless. The other part wished he would speak up, to comfort me and say everything was going to be alright.

Zeus produced a chalice out of thin air, dipped it into the River Lethe, and held it out to me. I eyed it like it was filled with milk that had been spoiled for months mixed with rotten eggs, topped with cherry. Zeus rose an eyebrow in response.

"Picky now, aren't we? Beggars can't be choosers," Zeus snorted.

"I never begged you for this so I still have a choice. Unfortunately, my choice was forced so there's nothing I can do" I sneered with venom. Glaring at him, I yanked the chalice out of his hands, wishing I could yank the hand off as well. The Underworld must be fueling my anger. I've never hate someone so much, not even the person who crashed their car into ours and killing my parents and brother. The very air pulsed and vibrated with the same frustration and despair I had. Even Hades and Zeus looked troubled, glancing around as if to check for danger, the latter less but still cautious.

"Jackie, before you drink, I want to apologize one last time," Hades spoke up suddenly. "I'm very sorry I got you mixed into this. My misfortune must be stronger than ever, proving I cannot ever feel happiness and will only destroy the joy around me." He hung his head in shame. And I chuckled.

The surprise look on Hades and Zeus' face was priceless but I couldn't help it. Chuckling continued on to laughing, which resulted in the ever present snorting that I just couldn't control. I continued on, ignoring the gods' disbelief and the peals of laughter came in waves after waves, eventually dropping the chalice. Clutching my throbbing side, I finally got my laughter to subdued as I gasped for air and spoke.

"I thought you wouldn't say that anymore, Hades. For once, I thought maybe you would have stopped but nope! Here you go again, with the misfortune rant and whining about how you only cause others to suffer." I wiped the tears from my eyes as I positively beamed at him.

"Have you not seen the delight on Yui's face everytime you speak up and break out of your shell, if only for a moment?" I continued. "Or how the other gods appreciate you being there and welcomed you as a friend and not like a soul-stealing thief you think you are? And what about me? Do I recoil at your very being in disgust like how you imagined I would? And then confusing you when I don't? It's simple Hades. You cause misfortune because you _believe_ that you are. You perceive every single predicament and conflict as if it is your fault when it never was! This may sound harsh but I won't even remember you as I do now so I just want you to have the courage to stand up to that misfortune and fight it! Give it your all and never fall back. Always know that others will be there to help you. This isn't something you have to do alone. Follow me on that one request won't you? Just this one time?" My voice dwindled down to a whisper at the last two sentence, hoping he would understand how serious I was.

There was only silence as I finished. No words were traded for it was a situation too delicate to be interrupted. Moments later, Hades slowly walked forward and hugged me tightly and I knew. I knew he was going to try, and I was happy.

"That's what I needed to see, Jackie," Zeus boomed in pride. I jerked my head up as Hades turned to his brother with the same puzzled look I had. Instantly, realization dawned on him Hades pulled away and faced Zeus.

"So this was your plan brother? I fear you took this too far." Hades shook his head in exasperation. I on the other hand was still left in the dark.

"I don't understand. What is going on, Hades?" I questioned.

Zeus pounded his staff and we were instantly back in the living room of the shrine. My mouth dropped open in shock as I saw Yui on the couch in tears while Balder and Apollon tried to comfort her and the other gods near her, clearly agitated. On my left, there was Loki pacing and muttering words under his breath and red in the face. I gather all that in a second right before they notice us and a scream of, "JACKIE!" echoed through the room.

Yui was suddenly hugging me and tears leaked out of my eyes like waterfalls. I was so glad that someone cared for me like this, and that they would cry for me. Hugging her tightly, I sobbed in relief, even though I had no idea what was happening.

Someone cleared their throat quite awkwardly and we broke apart, finding it was Zeus with a slightly impatient face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment but I believe you must have some questions," Zeus inquired. I rolled my eyes before wiping the tears off. Always stating the obvious.

"Yes, Zeus. I want to know what was that just now. Weren't you just wanting to wipe my memories and now you say it was nothing?" I asked angrily.

"You see," he started pacing. "This was part of my plan. I purposely left you out of the garden as a Plan B. I knew that Yui could help the bond between humans and gods but just in case any of them have doubts, you were going to change their mind." Zeus paused his pacing to glance at Hades before continuing.

"I felt that my brother was starting to feel enclosed in his misfortune and it was only a matter of time before he would retreat back to his domain and weaken his bond with humans. So this was a perfect time to show Hades if you, a human, can get through sufferings that I made and help others in their darkest time, he would follow suit."

"That was you who set the fire at the park than, brother!" Hades' eyes flashed in anger.

"I made sure she wouldn't die so it was fine," Zeus replied arrogantly. "And the rest is history."

"Wait… so this was a set-up? Why me? Why not someone else?" I asked.

"You needed to learn as well Jackie. Your faith in us was fading and I could sense the hopelessness. This was how I decided to restore your faith."

Now that I look back at it, I did feel more cheerful when the gods were around. It would feel weird without them, even if I was with them only for a short while.

"Thank you for your concern, Zeus." I hesitantly answered. He nodded before announcing," I must go now. Continue learning and strengthening the bond between humanity and divine beings." And with that, he left, vanishing in flash of light.

"Dramatic much?" I grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai there! I am so and very sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. It was kind of hard for me to write this, plus the projects I had to do at school. Forgive me this short chapter. R/R is appreciated and feel free to leave me suggestion. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami, only my OCs but how I wish I do... a fangirl can dream.**

* * *

Chapter 9

It has been three days since Zeus had left, everyone had become more relaxed, comfortable with the fact that we had been confronted with the King of Gods and survived with all our limbs intact. Although I was still on edge. I had come so close to forgetting everything. In an instant, all of my experiences and memories would have disappeared, never to resurface.

"Hey Jackie!" Yui called my name from top of the stairs. I had gone to the store to buy groceries since someone (coughBaldercough) ate all the food we had. The funny thing was, Yui also handed me a list of more stuff and when I scanned it, all the products were for baking stuff. When I questioned her, she just smiled and said be quick with it. Now, I was at ground level, in front of the stairs that led to the shrine.

"Hey. Were you waiting for me to get back?" It couldn't have been a coincidence that she had been there just as I was.

"Hmm, maybe." She looked theatrically up to the sky, as if she were really pondering why she was there. "Just hurry and get up here!"

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Something was definitely going on here. Sighing, I quickly went up the stairs and met Yui.

"Took you long enough," she said.

" I might have gone faster if I didn't have to carry the stuff by myself," I huffed. Before I could say another word, Yui pulled me quickly to the shrine.

"Yui slow down. I'm going to drop the stuff and you're going to pick it up without my help you know." I tripped and almost lost my balance but she caught me and started dragging me, slower this time. When we reached the door, she pushed it opened and ushered me inside. "We're home!" she cried out.

"What's got you so excited? Someone sent us a million dollar check and a trip to Neverland?" I joked as I took off my shoes and placed it near the door. Yui just shook her head and beamed at me as we entered the living room. All the smiling was starting to scare me.

"Your back with Ja-ja, Fairy-san!" Apollon cheered as he sprung from the couch like a spring and threw down the book he was reading. Which happens to looks like…

"Is that my book Apollon?" I questioned while heading to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry about that Ja-ja. I was bored so I started to read one of your books."

"It's fine but please don't throw it down like a dirty piece of rag. I value my reading materials and wouldn't want it to be damaged," I politely informed as I opened the refrigerator and placed the food inside. _Does it seem even emptier than before?_ I thought as I frowned. _Nah, it probably in my head._

Just as I finished, someone yelled,"Boo!"

"Ahh!" I yelped in surprise as I accidentally jumped and slammed my head on the top of the refrigerator inside. Withdrawing and rubbing my sore head, I glared at the evil person that would do such a thing before closing the door. Loki stood with his back to the wall while twirling a piece of hair around his finger and grinned. "Koneko-chan, glad to see you back," he purred mockingly. "What would you like to do today? Hmm, I know! Loki whipped a piece of paper out of thin air and handed it to me so I could read.

"Come watch the-hey! I wasn't finish reading it!" I cried as Loki snatched it from my hands and crumpled it.

"Doesn't matter Koneko-chan. What matter is that you are going to go there with me and Hades." And at his name, Hades walked in the kitchen and nodded. I quirked my eyebrow and said, "No."

"No Koneko-chan? Why?" he smirked and leaned in close. "Scared of us?" he whispered, his breath fanning my hair and neck.

"As if!" I scoffed and Loki straightened up. " You took the paper out of my hand before i could finish reading, so how would I know I'm not wasting my time on boring and stupid stuff? I'm not going and that' final. See you guys later" I tried to walk past them but each god placed a hand on my shoulder and Loki cried with glee, "We are going to kidnap you!"

"Eh?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Let me go!"

* * *

 _15 minutes later…_

"It's a circus!" I gasped as we stood before the plastic white gate. My original family took me to every circus that they could but ever since the accident, I've never gone to one because it brought bittersweet memories. Trying to hold my emotions back I surveyed the place. A castle-like tent towered over us in a splash of rainbow colors and topped with a red flag that flapped in the wind. There were colorful banners around the tent and posters showing people doing all kinds of circus tricks. Several stalls sold cotton candy, popcorn, lollipops, and many other sweets and snacks that wafted through the air, mixing with the laughter and the chatterings in the crowd.

"So this is what you had in mind? Wow, thanks guys!" I turned back, only to find my two companions gone.

"Hades? Loki? Where did you go?" Panicking, I ran around the place trying to search. I stopped to ask several people if they had seen anyone with dark green hair and red hair but they shook their heads and I continued. After what seemed like forever, I came back to where I started.

"Those two bastard. I could see Loki doing this but Hades, no," I grumbled, trying to find a bench to sit on. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see a boy, around the age of eight.

"Hi there fellow. Are you lost?" I looked around but I couldn't spot anyone that was calling out for a missing child.

"Where are your parents?" I asked kindly. He just shook his head before taking hold of my hand and started to drag me to the back of the circus tent.

"Hey kid! Where do you think you're doing? We need to find your parents!" But the he ignored my yelling and continued to drag me. Dang, he had one heck of a grip. We stopped right at the back entrance and the little rascal decided to run off and I was left speechless. _That kid was so weird,_ I thought. _The show probably started already,_ I sighed before going back the way we came. And the next thing I know, I was pulled into the tent and everything went dark…

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the one and only Fire Dream Circus!" A voice announced through the dark. It sounded familiar but I couldn't worry about that. There were screaming and cheering around me but where am I? I must be in the tent now but which part?

"For today and today only, I will be your ringmaster. And we have one special guest performing with us. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Voices cheered together

"Alright then, show them the volunteer!" And then there was silence.

Bam! A spotlight was on me and I saw there were crowds sitting around the area I was standing in.

Wait… I'm the special guest?! I stood there in shock as the ringmaster spoke again.

"Here she is folks! The braave, the daaaring, Jackie!" Oh no. I knew exactly who that was. Slowly turning my head I saw him wearing a ringmaster outfit, hat and all and completed with a giant smirk. Loki Laevatein was hosting this. There is no way something crazy is not going to happen.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! So sorry but I could help it. Like it? Hate it?** **Feel free to tell me**


End file.
